A Mystical Bond Between Big Brothers And Little Sister
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Title says it all! :) Co-written with KatieMae77 and Steelcode. :)


**Another collaboration between KatieMae77, Steelcode, and myself. Here you go, Amigos! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers G1 belongs to Hasbro. Katie belongs to KatieMae77. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **A Mystical Bond Between Big Brothers And Little Sister**

Little Katie giggled as she tagged Blades on his back. "Tag! You're it, Blades!" She giggled, running behind the trees.

"Oh, I'm not it. The tickle monster is it," Blades said as he rushed after her, wiggling his fingers playfully.

Katie giggled and ran away. "Everybody, run! Tickles monster Blades is it!" She shouted as she ran away with Groove besides her.

"Oh no, not the tickle monster! Katie, we better run fast!" Groove said, playing along in mock terror.

Katie squeaked as Blades ran after them and she quickly hid behind Hot Spot. "Spoty! Save us!" She playfully said in fear, clinging to him.

"Oh I don't know, maybe I should let the tickle monster have you," Hot Spot said teasingly, though gently, smiling.

"Nuh uh!" She said as she ran away, but then squeaked when Blades picked her up.

"Mmm, I caught my favorite meal and its ripe too," he said, cradling Katie in his arms and slowly pulling up her shirt just enough to expose her belly button. The honey-haired girl giggled and tried to squirm away, but started laughing when he blew raspberries on her belly. "Oh yes, nice and sweet and plump, just how I like it." Blades said playfully, gently mouthing Katie's stomach as if he was going to eat it, making her laugh and squirm.

"OK-KAHAHAHAHAY! I GIVE UP!" She laughed.

"Oh, phooey, I wanted more yummy Katie." Blades pouted as he stopped his tickling, but a smile came to his face as Katie giggled and gave her brother a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks Katie, that was sweet," he said, kissing her forehead affectionately.

The honey-haired girl giggled and jumped up as she walked backwards, not knowing that there was a rapid river behind her. "Try to catch me again!" She said.

Hot Spot and First Aid noticed the river and how close the little girl was. "Katie, watch out!" Hot Spot yelled in worry.

Before Katie could turn around, she slipped and fell into the river. She tried to swim back, but the rapids were to strong for her and the river started to pull her away as she started to hit some rocks, starting to drown.

"HOT SPOT! STREETWISE! GROOVE! FIRST AID! BLADES! HELP ME!" She cried.

"KATIE!" The Protectobots shouted, startled to feel her fear, weakness, and pain, which made them leap into action to rescue her.

"Hang on, baby sis! We'll rescue you!" Streetwise shouted.

Hot Spot didn't think twice and he jumped in the water after her. "KATIE, HANG ON! I'M COMING!" Hot Spot shouted as he swam as fast as he could. "Take my hand, little sis! Grab on!"

The little girl reached out her hand as she started to lose consciousness and Hot Spot quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him, trying to keep her head up as he grabbed onto a fallen tree branch.

"HOT SPOT, GRAB ON!" He heard Blades shouted as he tossed a strong rope to him. Hot Spot lunged, snatching the rope and wrapping it tight around his wrist while both Blades and Streetwise held onto the rope tightly as First Aid and Groove grabbed onto them by their waist to make sure they won't fall in as they pulled Hot Spot and Katie to shore. As the other Protectobots pulled them back, they saw Katie, who was cradled in Hot Spot's holoform arms, was badly bruised, scraped, and her skin was starting to get pale. The leader of the Protectobots quickly laid her down on the blanket they set up and he checked her pulse and he put his head on her chest to hear her heart beat. "Her heartbeat's low and she's not breathing. Everyone give me room!" Hot Spot ordered as he began CPR, quickly pressing his hands on her chest. Streetwise, Groove, and Blades scooted back a bit, very worried about Katie and First Aid stayed by to help Hot Spot.

"Please hang on, Katie! Stay with us!" First Aid said worriedly.

"Come on, Katie, breathe! BREATHE!" Hot Spot shouted, soon hearing the loud coughing of a person coming back to life. Swiftly, the Protectobot leader turned the girl on her side as she coughed up mouthful after mouthful of water. After Katie coughed up the last bit of water, she started shivering and whimpered as Hot Spot laid her on her back again.

"Bubbas...I can't move...everything hurts," she said weakly in pain.

"Shhh, just rest, okay? Big brother's got you." Hot Spot whispered gently picking her up and placing her on some clean towels and blankets First Aid set up for her. The healer quickly scanned her.

"She's injured bad. Hot Spot, Streetwise, help me with this." First Aid said as he starts treating some of her serious wounds with Streetwise's and Hot Spot's help. Blades quickly took off his holoform jacket, folded it, and placed it under their little sister's head as a pillow, and Groove gently elevated her legs into his lap, making sure that her legs were above the level of her heart. Katie opened her eyes and they saw that her beautiful grey eyes were dull.

"Spoty, Aidy, Streets, Blades, Groove." She whimpered.

"Shhhhhh, don't talk, Katie. You need to rest, we got you." The medic whispered softly, gently petting her head.

"You need to save your strength, baby sis." Blades whispered gently.

Streetwise held her hand and kissed the bruise on it. "Hang in there, baby sis. Skyfire is on his way; we're going to help you, sweetie. Just hang on," he said as some tears fell off his and Groove's eyes.

Hot Spot carefully sent warmth and love to Katie through their bond, hoping to help her through the fight as best he could. She felt her brothers warmth and love and she weakly returned them.

"Bubbas...I'm scared." She said weakly as they noticed that she was about to black out.

"No! Don't you black out, Katie! Stay with us!" Blades said, worry in his voice.

The Protectobots all held her right hand. "Come on, Katie, fight! Skyfire's right overhead. You can hear him, stay with us!" Hot Spot said, stepping closer, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Bubbas..help me." Katie begged weakly as she lost consciousness again.

"Katie? Katie?!" Groove cried out in fear.

First Aid quickly scanned her. "She's unconscious, but not in life threatening danger, however, we need to get her back to base for immediate medical attention, fast," he said.

Both he and Hot Spot began swaddling the little honey-haired girl with the towels and blankets like a infant before the latter lifted Katie up in his holoform arms and they ran inside Skyfire, and the jet started flying fast back to the ARK. The jet turned on his holoform and walked over to Hot Spot, who held Katie close to him. "What happened?" He asked worriedly.

"She fell in the river and got slammed into the rocks," Hot Spot said, cuddling Katie to his chest.

Skyfire gently brushed Katie's hair away from her face and cupped her bruised cheek gently. "I'm sure Ratchet and Hoist would take good care of her," he said softly.

"I'm worried that Rachel would be very upset and worried about her too." Hot Spot nodded. "I radioed for Bee and Seaspray to keep her company while Katie's getting treated."

"Ratchet, Wheeljack, and Hoist are waiting at the medbay for her," Skyfire said as he landed and he, Hot Spot and the other Protectobots ran towards the medbay where the medics were waiting.

"Ratchet! Hoist! You gotta help Katie!" Blades shouted in worry.

"She won't wake up! Please help her!" Groove followed, his voice upset.

"Calm down, let me take a look at her." Ratchet said, taking Katie from the leader of the Protectobots and held her close and looked at her wounds. "Wheeljack, Hoist, take Katie to the treatment room, fast!" He said, giving her to Hoist.

The two Autobots nodded and quickly took Katie to the room. First Aid was about to follow but stopped by the CMO. "You need to stay here, you've done what you could," he said.

"But Ratchet, Katie needs me! I had to help!" The healer protested, tears in his eyes.

"That's an order, First Aid. We'll let you know about Katie soon." Ratchet said gently before he walked off to the treatment room. First Aid looked down on the floor as his shoulders shook and he whimpered. Skyfire brought him and the other Protectobots into a hug.

"Katie will be fine. She'll make it," he said gently, knowing that the five were worried about their little sister.

* * *

 _Two hours later..._

Hot Spot paced in front of the medical bay door, sometimes stopping to look up at the lit up sign that clearly said that their baby sister was still being treated. He glared at it and he resumes pacing, while his team resting in the chairs or against the wall while they waited for an update on Katie. The light finally turned off and the medbay door opened and Ratchet stepped out as the Protectobots crowded around him.

"How is she?" Hot Spot asked urgently.

"Well, I got some good news and I got some bad news too I'm afraid," Ratchet said, his face looking haggard.

Hot Spot stepped forward. "What's the bad news? Is she alright?"

The CMO held his servo up. "She's alright, and she's going to make a full recovery in two weeks. That's the good news. The bad news is that she's going to have some waves of pain for a few days due to her having some serious injuries and she has to stay in the medbay till she recovers. Again, she's going to be alright and make a full recovery."

Hot Spot sighed heavily, his pedes nearly giving out under him and he held his chest. "She's alive. When can we see her?" He asked, as his brothers looked eagerly at Ratchet, wanting to see their little sister.

"You can go see her, but I'm afraid that she's going to be unconscious till the next morning. She got slammed into those rocks pretty hard." Ratchet said as he and the Protectobots walked into the medbay and walked towards Katie's recovery room. "She's in here recovering," he said gently, turning on his holoform and opened the door.

Hot Spot activated his holoform and walked over to the medical berth, finding Katie with her forehead, arms, abdomen, legs and feet all bandaged up laying on half a dozen cushions and blankets, an IV in her right hand, along with a couple of soft throw blankets covering her. "Oh little sis," he whispered softly, running a hand lightly through her hair as the other Protectobots gathered around the little girl.

"She looks so fragile," Blades whimpered.

"So young and small," Streetwise said, his voice cracking a little.

"Kate," Groove said softly.

"Ratchet, what's her condition?" First Aid asked worried, gently cupping one side of Katie's face.

The CMO sighed, running a hand down his face as he looked at them. "Serious bruises, scrapes, and a few bad sprains too. Her arms are going to be sore, so you have to help her eat and drink, when she feels the pain waves, give her some medicine and comfort her." He said.

Hot Spot looked worriedly at her. "What about when she's healed enough to walk?" He asked, hoping that Katie would be able to walk again.

Wheeljack, who walked in with Hoist in their holoforms, smiled a bit. "Katie's legs are going to be a little stiff, but after some walking exercises, she'll be running around with Rachel again in no time when she recovers." He said, making First Aid sighed a little in relief.

"How soon till she wakes up?" Groove asked worriedly.

"She'll wake up sometime in the morning, don't worry." Wheeljack said gently, putting his hand on Groove's shoulder.

"Guys, let's get some of her things to help her relax when she wakes up," Streetwise suggested.

"Okay." Blades said as he gently gave Katie a kiss on her forehead.

"One of you could stay with her overnight, if you want too?" Hoist asked.

Hot Spot shook his head. "I'm staying with Katie. I can't leave her," he said.

"Very well. I know how close the both of you are, same with both Optimus and Rachel," Ratchet said gently.

"Is Optimus aware? Will he be coming?" Blades asked worriedly.

"He is; he's on his way after from his mission with Ironhide and the Aerialbots. He told me to tell you that he's very proud of you five," the white-and-red mech said gently as he smiled.

Groove snorted. "Proud? Why would be proud when his daughter got hurt on our watch?" He asked.

The CMO puts his hand on his shoulder. "He knows that it was an accident and you five acted quick to save her."

"Then...why do I feel like a failure?" Groove asked, looking at Katie, tears rolling down his face.

Wheeljack wiped Groove's tears away. "You're not a failure, none of you five are. You guys saved her life. If Katie was awake right now, would she be happy if you guys called yourselves failures? No, she'll be very sad. Aaaannnnnnnd she might take up Ratchet's hobbies and throw wrenches or any other stuff at you for calling yourselves that. I saw her did that to Sideswipe one time...kid's got an arm," he said.

Hot Spot chuckled. "Very well, we get your message. Brothers, go and collect Katie's things, I'll watch her till you return." The other Protectobots nodded and they went off to Katie's room and the medics left, leaving him and Katie alone.

A little while later, there was a knock on the door. Hot Spot looked up. "It's open, but keep it down," he said just loud enough for whoever it was to hear him.

The door opened to reveal Optimus and Ironhide. "Hello, Hot Spot," the leader of the Autobots said quietly.

Hot Spot shrunk back a little. "Sir," he replied.

"How's Katie? Will she be alright?" Optimus softly asked, worried.

"Ratchet says she'll wake by morning. However, she is banged up hard, Prime. She'll have painful flashes that go through her body for a while. She'll be unable to eat or drink on her own. Basically it will be like she was a sparkling all over again." Hot Spot said. "Sir...I'm so sorry...I let you and your sparkling down."

"Hot Spot, don't ever doubt yourself. You and the other Protectobots acted quickly to save her, even within your sight. First Aid told me that she almost died and you manage to save her life and you stayed by her." Optimus brought Hot Spot in a hug. "Don't ever called yourself a failure, I'm proud of you five no matter what. And I know that Katie is too. Thank you, Hot Spot." He said softly and gently.

Hot Spot shook with pain and anguish. "I just want her back to normal, Prime. I want her smiling and laughing. Being the little sparklet that she is," he whimpered.

"She will, Hot Spot, it just takes time. Come on now, you don't want your little sister to feel your sadness." Optimus said.

"Yeah, didn't ya forget that you five are bonded with little firecracker over here?" Ironhide asked, keeping an eye on Katie.

The leader of the Protectobots sighed. "Me and my brothers have been sending only warmth, love and care to her. We just want her to at least open her eyes so we know she's okay," he said.

"She'll wake up soon, don't worry. Would you like to spend the night with her, just in case if she wakes up?" Optimus asked.

Hot Spot nodded. "However, sir, I think she would be happy to have you here when she wakes up. You are her Sire after all."

Optimus smiled. "I know, but I have a strong feeling that Katie wants you to be here when she wakes up. Look," he said softly, gesturing as Hot Spot looked to see Katie's hand on top of his holoform hand as she whispered quietly in her sleep.

"Spoty."

Hot Spot's eyes widened at the sight. "Katie?" He asked, a surge of relief filling him at hearing her say his nickname.

Optimus smiled and put a hand on Hot Spot's shoulder. "Told you so." He said as he chuckled. They watch Katie as the little honey-haired girl was sleeping peacefully as the leader of the Protectobots held her hand. "She wants to see her brother that saved her life." He said gently.

Hot Spot nodded. "I'll keep watch over her," he promised.

* * *

 _The next morning..._

Hot Spot felt something lightly squeeze his holoform hand and he woke up and looked at Katie, whose eyes were still closed. "Katie?" Hot Spot said lightly, looking into Katie's face, concern washing over him.

He heard a soft sound and little Katie slowly started opening her eyes. "Sp-Spoty?" She asked weakly.

"I'm here," Hot Spot said soothingly, lightly rubbing her head. "I'm here."

The honey-haired girl fully opened her eyes and, much to the leader of the Protectobots' relief, her eyes weren't dull anymore. He quickly sent a private comm the other Protectobots to let them know that she was awake.

"Hi Spoty," Katie said weakly as she gave him a weak smile.

"Oh, little one. How do you feel? Don't try to move, okay? Your body needs to lie still," he said softly, getting closer to her.

"I feel like my body hurts; what happened to me?" Katie whimpered as she tried to sit up.

"Stay down, baby sister. Lay still," Hot Spot said, lightly pushing her back down. "You fell in the river and you were hurt harshly."

"Oh." She said quietly, remembering what happened. Just then, there were some footsteps running and the other Protectobots burst in the room.

"BABY SIS!" Blades and Groove shouted, coming to her bedside.

"KATIE!" Streetwise and First Aid shouted, walking quickly to their sister's side.

"Hi, big brothers," the honey-haired girl said weakly.

"How's our little Katie bear?" Streetwise asked, kissing Katie's forehead.

"I feel like Menasor got a hold of me again," she said weakly.

"No Decepticon will lay a hand on you. I've called Ratchet to help with getting you some pain medicine. He's bringing your father along," First Aid said calmly, smoothing down her hair.

"Okay, I'm so sorry guys...this is all my fault." She sadly said weakly.

Hot Spot took hold of her face gently, having her look straight at him. "Honey, this was an accident. None of this is your fault, I don't want to hear you say that it is. Am I clear?"

"Ok-Okay," Katie answered as some tears fell off her eyes and the leader of the Protectobots wiped them away. She then felt a strong pain flash through her body and she started crying and holding her chest.

First Aid quickly began to rub her chest and stomach, adding light bits of heat to his hands to ease the pain. "Breath, little sis, just breath. That's it," the healer said gently. "It will go away in a minute."

The little girl whimpered as the pain slowly eased. "I'm sorry, bubbas."

"Sweetspeed, what did Hot Spot just say?" Groove cooed as he lightly massaged her head.

"It's not my fault,." Katie answered.

"So no apologizing for nothing. We love you, baby sis, and we're happy to take care of you," Blades said gently.

"Okay," the honey hair girl said softly. Then there was a knock on the door and Hot Spot looked up.

"It's open," he called out.

Optimus and Ratchet soon stepped in, Optimus looking worriedly, but with a smile. "Oh, sparklet," he said softly

"Hi, Daddy. Hi, Uncle Ratchet," the little girl said.

"Shhh, don't talk, baby girl," Optimus said as Hot Spot moved so Optimus could be near her and Ratchet took Groove's spot.

"Between one and ten, sweetie, how do you feel?" Ratchet asked, checking the IV and other machines connected to Katie.

"I feel like it's a ten, cause everything hurts so much," she said weakly.

"Okay, I'm going to switch your bag with medication and the pain should ease quickly," Ratchet said as he put up a new IV bag. "Are you hungry?" He asked.

The honey hair girl nodded. "Mmhm."

"Okay, I'm going to do some light porridge. It will be easier on your stomach. However, I'm going to let your daddy feed you, okay?" Ratchet said, giving a smile.

"Okay, where's Rachel? Does she know?" Katie asked worriedly.

Optimus nodded. "She does, but I've asked the Aerialbots to keep her company for a bit. She'll visit later after you've eaten and rested a bit more."

"Kay." Katie said quietly. Ratchet soon returned with a bowl of rice porridge, handing it to Optimus, who took a spoonful and after blowing on it and offered it to Katie.

"Open up, sweetie," he said gently. Little Katie opened her mouth as she slowly started eating.

"That's my baby girl," Optimus said soothingly as he got another bite ready and the little girl took another bite. After a few more bites, she started to get tired. Optimus smiled, taking the bowl away and replacing it with a cup of apple juice and a bendy straw. "Take a drink little one."

Katie slowly took a few sips tiredly and then yawned cutely."Can I nap now, please? I'm tired." She tiredly asked cutely.

"Sure, sweetheart. Each of the Protectobots are going to take turns sitting with you, along with myself. Silverbolt will come by later with Rachel and the other Aerialbots. Just try to rest, okay?" Optimus said sweetly.

"Okay, daddy. Love you," she said tiredly as she fell asleep while snuggling in the blankets, the leader of the Autobots smiled softly and gently kissed her forehead.

A little while later, the honey hair girl woke up and she slowly lift her arm up to wipe her eyes. She then whimpered due to her arm being sore. "Easy, little sis. Don't go moving to much," she heard Groove say as he gently took her arm and rubbed a hand through her hair gently.

"Hi Groovey. Where's everyone else?" Katie asked softly.

"First Aid is helping Ratchet, Hoist, and Wheeljack, Hot Spot is getting some recharge, and Blades and Streetwise were going to do a round of patrol," Groove said, holding up her favorite stuffed animal, Blizzard, the grey and sapphire eyes wolf.

"Blizzard." Katie cutely said weakly, wanted to reach for him. Groove smiled and placed the wolf into her arms near her face so she could cuddle with it.

"He missed you."

The little girl softly giggled and cuddled her plushie. Then there was a knock on the door again and it opened and Katie recognizes a familiar holoform red, white, and slightly bit of blue pilot jacket that was peeking out from the door frame. She giggled softly again. "Fireflight, I know it's you."

Fireflight giggled and poked his head out from the side. "Oh what gave me away. My rugged good looks?" He asked, smiling.

The honey-haired girl giggled softly as the Aerialbots came in her recovery room in their holoforms. "Hi Aerialbots," she said.

"Hey, there's the little wrecker. How's kitty cat Katie doing?" Slingshot said, rubbing Katie's head and gently ruffling her hair.

"I'm doing okay, everything still hurts though," she admitted.

"Well, we've brought someone to make you smile," Silverbolt said,

Katie noticed something or someone on his back and saw the person poke her out from behind his shoulder. It was her sister. "Katie!" Rachel shouted happily as she slid down from the leader of the Aerialbots' back and climbed up the bed with Skydive's help.

"Rachie!" Katie said happily, trying her best not to jump up as her sister crawled over to her and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"I missed you, Katie! I was so worried about you!" She said.

"I'm sorry I scared you, sis, you and everyone else," Katie said weakly. Groove let that one slide because he knew Katie was trying to comfort Rachel.

"Hey, no harm or foul was meant, so let's drop it, okay?" Groove said, smiling.

"Okay," the honey hair girl said as her sister embrace her. Then she felt another pain wave and she held her chest again and tried not to cry, making Rachel and the Aerialbots look at her with worry.

"Katie? Sis, what's wrong?" The blonde hair girl asked worriedly, hugging her sister close and looking up at the others worriedly.

Groove moved and redid what First Aid had done, warming his hands and massaging the pain on Katie's chest and stomach. "Some of the damage has left Katie getting these waves of pain every now and again. Ratchet says she'll be done with them after a few days." He said calmly as little Katie whimpered and leaned close to her brother's touch.

"Will Katie be okay?" Skydive asked worriedly.

"She'll be okay. It will go away soon. The medicine Ratchet's giving her is already kicking in," the motorcycle said gently.

The Aerialbots sighed with relief, but Katie was still feeling sad. "I wish this pain will go away forever," she said sadly.

"Hey, this pain will be gone after a few days. Just keep your chin up." Groove said, literally moving Katie's chin up a bit gently.

"I wish I could." She said sadly.

Fireflight then had a goofy idea. "Hey Katie, watch this!" He whispered to her before he went behind Air Raid and quickly pulled his holoform pants down, revealing his brother was wearing bright red swim trunks under his pants. He then quickly stood up and crossed his arms as he pretended nothing happened as his brother screamed. "Slingshot, why'd you do that?" Fireflight asked, framing one of his brothers.

Groove looked at him, not completely understanding what was going on 'til he heard Katie begin to lightly laugh and Rachel giggling. "Slingshot, why'd you pulled Air Raid's pants down?" Katie giggled out.

"Aww Slings, how could you?" Rachel joined in, unable to resist as she realized what the Aerialbots were up to.

Slingshot smirked. "Hey, if I can't mess with my brother, who will?" He asked, seeing what Fireflight had been up to as well.

The two sisters giggled as Air Raid pulled his pants back up and glared at Slingshot. "So, you think pulling my pants down is funny, huh?" He said, coming closer to his brother.

"Uh-oh. Umm...BYE!" Slingshot said, making like a rocket and sprinting to the far side of the medical berth.

"Oh I'll show you! GET BACK HERE!" Air Raid yelled, chasing after him like a game of cat and mouse around Katie's recovery room, making both sisters laugh in amusement.

"You two do know that if Ratchet catches you, you'll both end up wrenched right?" Groove asked casually, though he was smiling a bit.

"And by the way, it was Fireflight who pulled your pants down, Raid," Skydive said.

Both Raid and Slings stopped and glared at Fireflight.

"So it was YOU!" Air Raid said, pointing at Fireflight.

"And you framed me!" Slingshot yelled, and the two of them tackled Fireflight and the three Aerialbots wrestled, making Katie and Rachel laugh, but Katie then started coughing. Groove rubbed her back and handed her a glass of water with a straw in it.

"Easy, little sis. Don't get too excited," he said gently as Katie slowly drank her water as Silverbolt walks over to her and gently rubbed her back and head.

"Are you okay now?" He asked gently.

"Yeah, I forgot I had some bruises on my rib cages," Katie answered softly.

"Well, at least we made you laugh!" Fireflight said happily, to which the others agreed.

Just then, Ratchet came in. "Please tell me you are not riling up my patient?" He asked and upon seeing everyone's sheepish looks, he sighed. "Of course you are."

"They're only trying to keep me happy, Uncle Ratchet." Katie said.

"They just wanted to put a smile on her face," Rachel said, standing up for the Aerialbots.

"Maybe, but you need to also be relaxing, Katie, not aggravating your injuries," Ratchet said calmly as he checked her IV.

"Yes, Uncle Ratchet. Sorry," the little girl said.

"I believe your big brothers already said no more apologizing for nothing. And I'll let the Aerialbots get away with it this time as they were just trying to cheer you up," Ratchet said, kissing her forehead as the honey-haired girl giggled softly and buried her face in her wolf plushie. The CMO smiled. "Now, I think that's enough time with guests, it's time for my little niece to eat, get cleaned up, and rest."

"Alright, let's go guys. You too, Rachel," Silverbolt said gently.

"Aww, okay. See you later, sis!" Rachel said, giving her sister a hug and letting Skydive pick her up.

"Get well soon, Kate!" Air Raid said as they left.

"See you later, sis. See you later, Aerialbots," Katie said, smiling.

"Come on, sweetspark. Let's get you clean up and puts some fresh bandages on you," Ratchet said as Hot Spot and First Aid walked in.

Hot Spot leaned down and carefully pulled the covers away. "Sis, while you're still on the pain relievers, I want you to squeeze my hand if you're hurting while First Aid and Ratchet do your bandages, okay?" He said.

"Okay, bubba," she said weakly, holding her big brother's hand.

Hot Spot smiled, giving a nod to First Aid and Ratchet as they began to unbandage Katie's wounds and clean them. "That's my big brave girl." Hot Spot said, kissing her forehead.

The honey-haired girl smiled a bit, 'til she whimpered when Ratchet cleaned the wound on the side of her abdomen and put pressure on it. "Shh. Shh. Easy Katie, I'm sorry, I know it hurts, but you're being so brave," Ratchet said soothingly as he tried to be quick on the wound.

The little girl whimpered a bit as both medics finished tending her wounds. "I'm so sorry, Spoty...I'm so sorry, Aidy and Groovey. I don't want you guys, Blades and Streetwise to feel me like this." Katie whimpered out.

"Hey, no apologies, baby sis. We're strong and we care about nothing that making sure you heal," First Aid soothed.

"O-Okay," Katie said as her tears fell off her eyes. Hot Spot smiled softly and wiped them away.

"That's our little sis. Your dad commed me and he'll be here to give you dinner and read to you," he said.

"Kay," she said softly as Hot Spot lean down and rubbed his nose to hers in affection, making her giggle softly.

"There's our happy, baby sis," First Aid said, smiling.

Little Katie smiled cutely as her brothers gave her love. But secretly inside, she still blamed herself for the Protectobots feeling her pain.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," First Aid called.

Optimus Prime soon walked in, looking at Katie with a smile. "How's my little girl doing?" He asked, kissing her forehead.

"Still in pain, but I'm doing okay," She said quietly.

"My poor baby girl. I have something that might make you feel better," Optimus said, smiling.

"What is it?" Katie asked.

Optimus smiled before pulling out a big Golden Retriever stuffed animal from behind his back. "This fellow isn't only good for cuddling, but makes a great pillow as well," he said.

Little Katie gasped happily cutely and her eyes widened cutely again. She slowly reached for it but winced when her arms started to hurt. The leader of the Autobots smiled softly, placing the large dog into Katie's arms. She wrapped her arms gently around the plushie and cuddled it along with her wolf plushie. "I thought you might call him Excalibur. After the story I told you a couple of nights ago," Optimus suggested, smiling at Katie's cuteness as she smiled.

"I love him. Thank you, Daddy," she said cutely.

Optimus chuckles. "You're welcome, honey. Now Uncle Ratchet says we're still taking it easy with food, so I made some soup for you to eat."

"Okay." The honey-haired girl said. Optimus soon brought out the soup and slowly after blowing on it, fed it to Katie while giving her sips of water in between. The little girl started eating and kept opening her mouth like a baby bird, making the Autobots laugh a bit.

"Our little sweetie," Wheeljack cooed as he came in to check on her. The honey-haired girl giggled a little bit as she finished eating and yawned cutely.

"Okay, baby girl, do you need to go to the ladies room or anything before story and bedtime?" Optimus asked.

Katie blushed and nodded shyly as First Aid smiled and gently helped her to the ladies room. After a little while, the healer brought her back and gently put her back on her bed and tucked her in. "So little one, what story should we read?" Optimus asked, smiling.

"Can you tell me a story about Cybertron? Please, Daddy?" Katie asked, giving a cute face.

Blades, who came in with Streetwise a few minutes ago, clung onto his chest. "Oh Primus!" He said, falling on the floor.

Optimus looked at Blades, raising an optic ridge. "Something wrong, Blades?" He asked, wondering why the helicopter was acting like that.

"No...it's because of Katie. Even when she's injured, she's still cute! Her cuteness is crushing my spark!" Blades said overdramatically.

Optimus laughed. "I see, well we better make sure the Decepticons don't learn this weakness," he said, seeing the helicopter was trying to lighten up the somber mood and lift Katie's spirits.

"Yes, sir," Blades saluted on the floor.

Katie giggled and then yawned cutely again. "Okay, a story about Cybertron. How about the Golden Age?" Optimus said gently. The honey-haired girl nodded cutely as she snuggled close in the blankets and hugged her golden retriever and wolf plushies. The leader of the Autobots smiled. "Well, long ago, Cybertron was once a beautiful planet. All the buildings shined like the sun and energon flowed through the vast rivers."

"Like our home planet?" Katie asked.

Optimus nodded. "Similarly. However, there was one vast amazing thing that both planets did have."

"What is it?" Katie asked cutely. Optimus kissed her head.

"The cuteness of the children." Katie giggled softly and yawned tiredly again. "Oh, how you all laugh from jokes and tickles. How you smile like the sun and bring joy to the universe," Optimus said fondly, smiling happily as he watched Katie giggling cutely again as she dropped off to sleep. "And they lived to find happiness forever," he said quietly, kissing his daughter on the head. The Autobots smiled as Katie was fast asleep while cuddling with her plushies.

"She's so cute when she's asleep," Groove whispered.

"That she is." Optimus said smiling.

* * *

Four days later, little Katie was starting to feel a little bit better. Some of the Autobots and even Kreemzeek and some of their other human friends like Spike, Carly, and Chip would come and visit her while the Protectobots stayed with her everyday, helping her recover.

Katie was resting with Rachel beside her as the two sisters cuddled close together. Suddenly, Katie felt a huge pain rip throughout her entire body and she started screaming and crying in pain. "Uncle Ratchet! Uncle Hoist! Katie's in pain!" Rachel shouted in worry.

The Protectobots were on their way to see Katie when they winced as they felt their little sister's pain. "Katie!" The Protectobots said together worriedly as they clutched their chests.

Blades leaned back on the wall, grunting. "Oh Primus! That's gotta be the worst wave ever!" He said.

"Katie, please hang on." First Aid said worriedly, clutching his chest tight, sending comfort through the bond.

"We're coming, Katie. Hang in there!" Hot Spot said, sending warmth and comfort through the bond. "Protectobots! Roll out!" He said as they transformed and rushed towards the medbay.

Both Ratchet and Hoist ran in Katie's recovery room and rushed over to their injured niece. "Shh, Katie, shh. Just take deep breaths and try to relax your muscles," Ratchet instructed, rubbing her back while Hoist rubbed her stomach and chest. The honey-haired girl whimpered as she started relaxing her muscles and leaned close to her uncle's touch while she gripped Rachel's hand as the other girl held her hand, doing her best to give her sister comfort too.

"That's it, little one. Just relax, it will pass soon," Hoist said as he continued to massage Katie's chest and stomach. She slowly relaxed and calmed down as the Protectobots burst into the room in their holoforms.

"Katie, are you okay?" Hot Spot asked worriedly.

"Little sister?" Groove asked.

"Katie? Sparklet, are you alright?" First Aid asked.

"Baby sis?" Streetwise said, worry in his voice.

"Katie bear?" Blades asked.

Katie sniffed and shook her head as tears fell off her eyes and she started shaking. She slowly reached for them, whimpering, and not caring if her arms are sore. Hot Spot stepped forward and after grabbing a blanket and taking off his holoform jacket, he wrapped her up and gently cradled Katie in his arms, rocking her like a baby. "Ssshhhhhh. We got you...big brother's got you," he soothed her.

The little girl whimpered and clung onto him. "I'm so sorry, bubbas." She said sadly.

"Now, now, none of that. We're fine and more importantly, you're starting to get better, that's all that matters," Hot Spot said calmly, rocking her back and forth as Katie clung onto him like a baby koala and tears fell off her eyes more as the other Protectobots walked over to her.

"We got you, baby sis," Groove said gently, pushing her hair away from her face.

"We're all here for you," Streetwise added.

"To love and take care of," First Aid continued, gently cupping her face with his hand.

"Till the end of time," Blades finished.

Katie relaxed as she felt her big brothers through the bond and they wrapped their arms around her gently, being very careful. Rachel smiled cutely and took a picture of them with her Polaroid camera she brought with her.

"We love you, Katie." Hot Spot said.

"I love you bubbas too." Katie said cutely. Hot Spot gently placed her back into her bed and covered her up with her blankets and his holoform jacket.

"Get some rest, sweetie. Your wounds still needs sometime to heal. We're needed to go on a mission, but we'll be back soon." He said gently, kissing her head. She smiled cutely as her brothers gathered around her and gave her hugs and kisses before they left.

"I'll be watching over you till they get back," Wheeljack said, smiling.

"Okay, Uncle Jackie," Katie said as she rested.

A few minutes later, Grapple came in with a puzzled look on his face and in his hands was a box.

"Whatcha got there, Grapple?" Wheeljack asked.

"It's a package...And it has Katie's name on it," Grapple said.

"Me?" Katie asked. The inventor nodded and gave Katie the box and Wheeljack helped her sit up. The honey-haired girl opened it and pulled out a card. It said:

 _'Hey kiddo, a little Cybertronian birdy told...or more likely showed us a video that you got injured in the river. We hope you're doing alright and hopefully this present will help you feel a little bit better too. We really miss you, Katie, and we really hope we get to see you again when you're feeling better one day without old Megs and geeky Screamer bothering us. Get well soon, Kate.  
Lots of love from your best friends, Thundercracker, Astrotrain, and eight other Cons that care about you girls too, including Laserbeaky.'_

Katie smiled cutely. Ever since Thundercracker and Astrotrain saved her, they had been writing letters to her to see how she, her sister, and the Autobots were doing and sometimes secretly video chatted, becoming very close and they had became her best Decepticon friends. She looked inside the box and pulled out a tie dye blue and purple bear plushie with silver stars and silver wings on her back. The honey-haired girl smiled and hugged the bear plushie tight, along with her dog and wolf plushies, making Wheeljack and Grapple laugh.

"Looks like you got three animal friends now," Wheeljack said. "What are you going to name her?"

"Titania," Katie said cutely.

"That's a fantastic name." Grapple said.

Little Katie giggled more and cuddled her plushies.

Throughout the entire day, Katie rested, ate a bit good, and talked to some other Autobots who came to visit her. A little later, Ratchet and Wheeljack were giving Katie a small check up and Optimus was with her and Rachel when Ironhide came in with a concerned and a bit worried impression on his face. "How's my little wrecking ball?" He asked, rubbing Katie's cheek.

"I'm doing okay, Hidey," she said cutely.

Ironhide smiled and ruffled her hair gently, making her giggle. He then turned to Optimus. "Prime, I need to tell to you, Ratchet, and Wheeljack something, it's about the Protectobots," he whispered.

Optimus looked at Katie for a moment. "Katie, we'll be just outside," he said as they walked away.

Ratchet, Wheeljack, Optimus, and Ironhide walked out the door, leaving it cracked open if Katie began having an attack. The two sisters looked at each other and then decided to listen to their conversation as they talked with Rachel going to the door to hide and listen while Katie perked up in her bed.

"Prowl just informed me about the Protectobots and...he said that they've been acting odd lately on their mission. The Protectobots have been wincing, shaking, and they've been clutching their chestplates like they're in pain," Ironhide said.

Optimus looked at the partially closed door. "Their bond with Katie. With her begin wounded and so weakened, they must've been providing her comfort and helping with her pain," he realized.

But unknown to them, Katie and Rachel heard the whole thing. Katie started whimpering and then started crying as her sister reached over and hugged her tight. The four Autobots heard her crying and rushed back inside. Optimus was first to reach his daughter's side. "Katie, my sparklet, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Th-This is all m-my fault!" She cried.

The four Autobots were confused, but then they realized that the girls heard them talking about Katie's Protectobot brothers. "Sparklet, it's not your fault. Your brothers are strong and giving their all to help you," Ratchet said, calmly rubbing her back.

"But it is! I...I don't want them to feel my pain and depression anymore, uncle Ratchet! If I hadn't fell in the river...this wouldn't happened!" The honey-haired girl cried.

Wheeljack sighed and walked up. "If you don't want your brothers to feel your pain...there is one way so they won't feel your pain...but I don't think you'll like it." He said.

Optimus shook his head. "No, she's too young and it would be to dangerous," he said.

"I know...but it's the only way if she doesn't want her brothers to feel her pain and sadness." Wheeljack said.

"What? What is it?" Katie asked worriedly.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked.

"Wheeljack," Optimus warned him.

"Prime, listen, I don't like it either...," he then whispered something to the leader of the Autobots, who sighed.

"What is it, Uncle Wheeljack?" Katie asked.

He sighed. "If you don't want your big brothers to feel your pain and depression...you have to block the bond between you and them," he said sadly.

"What?" Rachel asked in shock.

Katie felt like her heart shattered. She loved bonding with her Protectobot brothers...but she didn't want them to feel her pain and sadness. She whimpered sadly. "Is it the only way?" She asked, looking at Ratchet, who sighed.

"It is, but like your father, I'm against it with you being so young. But I'll tell you this, only if you promise that if it becomes to hard for you, make sure you tell us and reopen the bond, okay?" He said.

"O-Okay." Katie said sadly as she clutched her chest and whimpered. "Hot Spot...Streetwise...Groove...First Aid...Blades...I'm so sorry...I hope you could forgive me," she whispers sadly, sending them her love, comfort, and apologies through the bond one more time. "I love you...big bubbas," she whispered.

And sadly and a bit painfully...she closed the bond. Rachel wrapped her arms around her sister and hugged her as she cried quietly and the blonde-haired girl shed a few tears too.

Optimus sighed. "Leave us, let me be with my daughter," he said softly.

Wheeljack, Ratchet, and Ironhide nodded before they calmly left.

"I'm...I'm so sorry! I just don't want my brothers to feel me like this anymore!" Katie cried, hugging her sister, who hugged her back.

"I'm not mad, Katie. I just don't want you to be hurt by the loss of the bond connection," Optimus said, rubbing her head calmly.

"Wh-What if...they get mad at me and try to force me to open the bond again?" Katie asked worriedly.

"They'll never do that, Katie. If they get mad at you...they'll have to answer me first," Rachel said, fierce protectiveness filling her. Though she and Katie were the same age by a couple months, the blonde girl was protective of her sister.

Optimus shook his head. "Katie, the Protectobots won't be mad, they'll be worried. However, forcing the bond open again will only happen if they feel that you're in danger or they feel that you need them," he explained.

"O-Okay." Katie said sadly as she and Rachel yawned. Optimus smiled a bit and tucked both girls in for their nap. "Have a good nap, sweeties, we'll check on you later on," he said gently, kissing both the girls' heads and left the room.

A little while later, Katie and Rachel woke up, hearing some yelling from outside. Katie whimpered and Rachel got off the bed and grabbed something, one of Ratchet's wrenches, just in case if the Decepticons were attacking. "Don't worry, Katie, I won't let any nasty 'Cons get it," the blonde-haired girl promised as she slowly went to the door. When she looked outside, she saw Ratchet, Wheeljack, and to her worries...the Protectobots, who didn't look happy.

"RATCHET! YOU BETTER LET US SEE KATIE!" Blades shouted angrily.

"Why did she block the bond?!" Groove asked.

"I told you! I don't know!" Ratchet lied, cause he didn't want them to be more worried about Katie.

"Guys, calm down. She's fine, she's sleeping right now with Rachel," Wheeljack said, trying to play peace keeper.

"Wheeljack, get out of my way before you get run over," Hot Spot said warningly.

"No, you're not allowed to disturb Katie. She's still recovering," Ratchet said, starting to get angry and him and Wheeljack blocked their way.

"Ratchet, Wheeljack, we appreciate you're trying to be helpful. But we can't feel Katie right now and none of us are going to let you or anyone keep us away from her." First Aid said sternly.

"We're sorry, but we can't let you guys see her," Wheeljack said, sounding apologetic.

"Alright then...looks like we're going to do this the hard way!" Streetwise said, anger in his tone.

Rachel grew afraid and clung to the wrench. She didn't want to do this, but her sister came first and...she was really afraid the Protectobots would do something bad to her and Katie. Narrowing her eyes as fierce protectiveness took over again, she took aim and threw the wrench with all her might.

Before the Protectobots could charge their way in, something was flung out and hit Blades right in the head. "OUCH!" Blades said as he rubbed his helm. "Geez Ratchet, have you learned to teleport your wrenches now?!"

"That wasn't me!" Ratchet denied.

They all turned to see Rachel who had a furious look on her face. "LEAVE UNCLE RATCHET, UNCLE WHEELJACK, AND KATIE ALONE!" She shouted angrily.

Hot Spot was stopped cold, surprised by the little girl's anger, as Rachel wasn't usually one to get angry or raise her voice. "Okay Rachel, first we don't talk to adults like that; two, we need you to take some deep breaths, okay?" He said.

"No, I won't! Katie blocked the bond for a reason! She's blaming herself cause she doesn't want you guys to feel her pain and sadness anymore!" Rachel shouted. "Right now, thanks to you, she's crying and she thinks you guys are mad at her! She's probably scared of you guys now!" Rachel's eyes started to water. "Just back off and leave my sister alone!" She shouted as she picked up the object and threw it at Hot Spot and she ran back inside Katie's recovery room and shut the door.

Hot Spot caught the item and frowned. "We scared her...?" He said, spark broken.

Ratchet sighed sadly. "I'm afraid so." He said.

"But...why is she scared of us?" Groove asked.

"Katie's scared cause she thinks you're mad at her for blocking the bond and you guys will hurt her or force the bond open," Wheeljack said softly.

Hot Spot shook his head. "We're not mad, just worried. Closing of the bond can make the youngest hurt worse and feel sick. As for forcing the bond open, it would cause more harm then good," he said.

Streetwise nodded. "Yeah, we'd advise her to open it again," he said.

Ratchet shook his head in sadness. "I'm afraid that's it's going to be a while for her trust you guys again. Right now she's very scared and Rachel is really upset," he said, looking towards the recovery room to see Katie very badly shaking and crying, and Rachel hugging her sister and whimpering.

Optimus sighed, having heard everything. "Let me talk to her first," he said.

Wheeljack, Ratchet, and the Protectobots jumped, seeing Optimus behind them. "Where did you come from, Prime?" Wheeljack asked.

"I had a feeling that things would get a little too much so I came down to see Katie. Looks like I was right," Optimus said.

"I'm afraid so, sir," Ratchet said sadly, guiding Optimus Prime to the room so he could talk to her.

He walked into the room seeing her crying. "Katie, come here, baby," he said, carefully cradling his daughter into him.

Rachel let him hold Katie while she went towards the door, holding another wrench and keeping a very close eye while hiding by the wall, though her heart was hurting too because she hated that she had to keep the Protectobots away from her sister, but Katie came first and she had sworn to keep her sister safe no matter what. Tears came to her eyes as she listened to the exchange between Katie and Optimus.

The honey hair girl started crying more into his chest. "Pl-Please Daddy...d-don't let them h-hurt m-me!" She begged fearfully, afraid that the Protectobots would hurt her.

"Sweetie, your brothers aren't ever going to hurt you. They were scared that you shut the bond on them. They were worried that something had either happened to you. You could get very sick by closing the bond as you did. Katie, your brothers are a lot older and stronger than you. As the youngest, it's their job to protect you and help you when you are in pain," Optimus soothed her.

The little girl whimpered. "I...I just don't know anymore," she said sadly, not sure if she want to see her big brothers. "I...I almost died, Daddy. Back at the river, I was so scared and afraid. All I wanted was to be happy with my big brothers and I don't want them to feel my pain and depression anymore! Why...why does these stuff always happen to me? Why am I such a burden to them?"

The Protectobots were shocked from what they're hearing from her. Hot Spot stepped to the door. "Katie, you aren't a burden," he said reassuringly. Rachel stood in front of him with the wrench, a warning to not come in, but she at least would let him speak.

When Katie saw Hot Spot, she stared shaking rapidly again and starting to feel afraid again, which hurt him more. "Katie...are you...afraid of me?" He asked worriedly.

There was no response and Wheeljack sighed, gently pulling him back outside. Hot Spot couldn't bare the sadness and slowly, he began to sing Katie's lullaby. Understanding, the other Protectobots began to sing as well. Rachel heard it and her heart ached more, but she nodded to the five Autobots encouragingly, hoping the lullaby would at least help her sister sleep.

Katie softly opened her eyes and looked at her big brothers before feeling very tired and she fell asleep in Optimus' arms. The leader of the Autobots smiled softly and laid her down next to Rachel, who fell asleep too after climbing up onto the bed, and he tucked them in. He gently kissed the two sisters on their foreheads and walked out of the room, leaving the door slightly cracked. He then sighed and looked at the Protectobots. "I'm afraid that you are going to have to keep away from Katie for a while. You'll have to give her sometime to trust you again. She's gain a little of it thanks to you singing her lullaby," he said, keeping his words soft.

Hot Spot looked at the cracked door to see Katie asleep, spark melting seeing her curl up in his jacket, he sighed before heading off, distraught.

"Yes, sir," First Aid said softly as he and the others followed Hot Spot to their room. The healer sat next to Hot Spot on his bed and rubbed his back.

"I failed her...," Hot Spot said, his spark breaking from the sight of her face so hurt.

"That's not true, Hot Spot," First Aid said.

"She thinks we hate her! That we want to hurt her!" He growled.

"It's gotta be a big misunderstanding. I know she didn't mean it," his brother said.

"She was terrified of me, Aid," Hot Spot retorted.

The healer sighed. "I understand that she's afraid, but didn't you hear what Rachel said? She's blaming herself and thinking that it's her fault."

"But it isn't her fault or ours, it was an accident," the leader said.

"I know, but she's still blaming herself. I heard her talking to Rachel yesterday and she said that it's her fault and she's calling herself a big burden and calling herself a failure of being a little sister to us," First Aid said sadly.

The other Protectobots were all shocked.

"That's not true!" Hot Spot said vehemently.

"She isn't!" Groove almost shouted.

"We love her!" Blades said firmly.

"She's our little sister!" Streetwise affirmed.

"I know, I was going to tell her, but Rachel beat me to it. And it looks like it barely worked," First Aid said sadly.

The other Protectobots noticed him starting to shake and tears welling up in his eyes. "What can we do?" Blades asked Hot Spot, who shook his head.

"I don't know," the leader of the Protectobots said softly.

"Well, in two days, the Aerialbots are coming back from their mission, maybe they'll talk to her," Groove said hopefully, bringing First Aid in a hug.

Hot Spot sighed. "We can only hope. I wish she would open the bond," he said.

" I...I hope so too. I miss her so much...I just want to hold her in our arms again," First Aid whimpered.

Hot Spot pulled First Aid and Groove into a group hug, followed by Streetwise and Blades. They all could only hope.

* * *

A couple of days went by and things weren't going to well for Katie. The little girl only ate half of her food, she was feeling more pain, not getting any good sleep, and Wheeljack just found out that she was getting a fever, much to the Protectobots' worry when they found out. Rachel was also worried and refused to leave her sister's side, even asking Ratchet if she could sleep on the spare medical bed so that she'd be close to her sister. He had agreed, as had Optimus, as worry filled them that it seemed the little girl wasn't getting better.

When the Aerialbots arrived, the Protectobots were waiting for them and Blades and Groove immediately tackled Slingshot and Skydive. "Okay, that's a new way to say hello," Slingshot said with a half smile.

"Aerialbots...WE NEED YOUR HEEEELLLLLLLLLPP!" Blades frantically said, shaking Slingshot like crazy.

Silverbolt stepped up to the helicopter, resting his servos on Blades' shoulders. "Take a deep vent, Blades, and tell us what's wrong?" He said gently.

"It's Katie. She blocked the bond between us two days ago," Streetwise said.

"What?! That's dangerous!" Skydive exclaimed in worry.

"She won't open the bond," Blades said, calming down and letting go of Slingshot.

The Protectobots began telling the Aerialbots everything about Katie and what she said and called herself. "We don't know what to do," Hot Spot admitted.

"Maybe we can help!" Fireflight perked up.

"How?" First Aid asked.

"We can talk to Katie and comfort her, we'll tell her how much you guys miss her," he said.

"You'll do that?" The healer asked hopefully.

"Sure, besides, she's our baby sister too. And we're family," Air Raid pointed out gently.

"Thank you so much," Hot Spot said, relief filling him that maybe Katie would open the bond again and they could help her.

"You don't have to do this alone. We'll keep you updated," Silverbolt said as he and his brothers walked off to the medbay to Katie's recovery room. When they showed up at the door, they heard whimpering and Silverbolt slowly opened the door to see Katie sitting up, which she wasn't supposed to be doing by herself, and they saw her forehead and right arm unbandaged. "Katie, what are you doing? Lay back down," Silverbolt said calmly, helping ease her back into her plush bed.

"I'm sorry, Bolt. I was trying to fix my arm and head bandages cause they were loose," Katie said weakly.

"You should of called Hoist, Ratchet, or First Aid to help," he said calmly as he rewrapped her head and arm and tucked her in, feeling his spark melting at seeing her wearing Hot Spot's holoform jacket over her shoulders.

"I'm sorry," she said sadly.

The Aerialbots then noticed that Katie was hugging something and it wasn't her animal plushies.

"Whatcha got there kiddo?" Slingshot asked. When she moved her arms, what they saw immediately melted their sparks. In her arms were small plushies that look like the Protectobots.

"Carly made them for me as a get well present," Katie said softly.

"Katie, can we talk about what's keeping you away from your brothers?" Fireflight asked gently.

Katie looked down very sadly and hugged her plushies tight. "Katie, we want to help, but we can't if you don't talk to us," Skydive said calmly.

"It's all my fault," she said sadly.

"Sweetie, I think the Protectobots would stiffly argue that it's not your fault," Silverbolt said, his voice gentle.

"But it is. I don't deserve to have great brothers like them. I'm just a big stupid ugly burden," she said sadly as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Katie Prime, I do not want to hear you talk like that ever," he replied sternly.

"That's the truth is it?!" Katie shouted. "I almost died in front of them! I don't deserve any of this!" She started crying again.

The Aerialbots started to gather around her with Silverbolt sitting down next to her and Fireflight wrapping his arms around her. "Katie, you do deserve it. Life is never perfect, but we have to accept wrongs and thrive on the rights. The Protectobots as your brothers is right. Them being bonded with you is right. Them loving you is right," Slingshot said, rubbing her head.

"B-But they hate me for blocking the bond," she said sadly.

"No, they're worried about you. Katie, closing a bond means that you're not getting extra strength to heal and get better. You could get very sick, and you're starting to get a fever. Your brothers want to make sure you're safe and healthy. They feel like they've lost you right now," Fireflight said.

"R-Really?" Katie asked.

"Really. They love you to Cybertron and back. They only want to make sure you're happy and loved." Silverbolt answered, wiping a couple tears away. Rachel came in at that moment and her face lit up at seeing the Aerialbots and she went over to them. Slingshot picked her up and set her on the bed so that she could help them comfort her sister too.

The honey-haired girl suddenly realized how much she was loved and starts crying again. "What have I done, Silverbolt?! I block the bond that brought me closer to them!" Katie cried, clutching her Protectobots plushies tight.

"They still love you, Katie. Just open the bond again and see," Silverbolt said with a smile.

Rachel looked worried. "Silverbolt, are you sure that's a good idea?" She asked. "They scared Katie really bad the other day."

Slingshot placed a hand on Rachel's shoulder, knowing what the little girl meant. "Rach, you want Katie to get better, right?" He asked gently. "So you girls can run and play with your family?"

She nodded. "Yes," she answered honestly, wondering where he was going with this.

"Then Katie needs to open the bond and see that the Protectobots love her and their brotherly love for her can help her get better," Fireflight said gently.

"Love is a very powerful medicine, especially when it comes from family," Silverbolt said.

Rachel looked at Katie, who looked at her. "Katie...," she began before pausing. "They're right. You do need the Protectobots." She took her sister's hand. "If you want to reopen the bond, I won't stop you."

A hand came on her back and she saw Silverbolt smiling at her gently. He knew it was a lot for Rachel to trust that her sister needed the Protectobots after the incident of Katie blocking the bond, but because she cared about her little sister and wanted her to get better, she was willing to stand by Katie and encourage her to open the bond back up. He looked at Katie. "Go ahead," he said gently.

Katie nodded softly and clung onto her chest. The Aerialbots noticed that she started crying in pain. "Katie? What's wrong?" Air Raid asked.

"I..I c-can't open the b-bond! I-It w-won't let m-me! I-It hurts so bad!" She cried, very scared and terrified. Rachel immediately hugged her sister, looking up at the Aerialbots with a scared look.

"Guys, what can we do?" She asked.

"They need to come in here and help their little sister," Sky Dive said urgently.

Silverbolt nodded and opened his private comm link. "Hot Spot," he said.

"Silverbolt, what's going on? We're feeling something through our bond." Hot Spot said.

"It's Katie. She's trying to open the bond but her pain wouldn't let her and she's crying in pain. She needs you...now!" He said urgently.

"We're on our way!" Hot Spot responded.

"Hang in there, Katie," Air Raid said.

Rachel hugged her sister tight. "Hang on, sis," she said softly.

Hot Spot and the other Protectobots soon burst into the room in their holoforms. "Let us help, Katie bear," First Aid cooed.

Katie started to feel worried again, but Silverbolt gave her a soft smile and squeezed her hand and the Aerialbots stepped out of the room with Fireflight picking up Rachel, who clung to him as they headed out, leaving Katie and the Protectobots alone.

The little honey-haired girl looked at the Protectobots and then looked down sadly, shaking. She suddenly heard running feet and five people climbing up the bed before she felt arms around her and realized that the Protectobots are hugging her and she started crying.

"Shhh baby sis, we got you," Hot Spot whispered.

"We're here, sweetie," First Aid cooed.

"Now and forever," Streetwise whispered.

"And beyond," Blades said softly.

"With all our sparks," Groove finished.

The honey hair girl whimpered as her big brothers cuddled her. "Please Katie, let us back in. Come back to us," she heard Hot Spot beg.

"I...I can't...it hurts...I'm so scared," she admitted.

"Shhhh. Just breath and we'll guide you," he said, gently placing his hand where her heart was, followed by First Aid, Streetwise, Groove, and then Blades each putting their hand on top of each others. "We got you, Katie...big brothers' got you."

A soft blue glow appeared underneath Hot Spot's hand and very slowly, the Protectobots opened the bond, flooding it with warmth, love, and comfort. "We're all here for you," The Protectobots said all at once.

When Katie felt them again, she started crying her eyes out and embracing them. "That's it, honey. Just let it all out," she heard First Aid say.

"I'm...I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to block the bond! I was so scared! I didn't mean to shut you guys out! I'm so sorry! Please don't hurt me! I'm so sorry! I won't do it again!" She cried her eyes out and felt like she was about to have a panic attack as she shivered.

"We'll never hurt you, Katie. We love you so much," Hot Spot said soothingly, holding her close. "We were very frightened and sad when you closed us off."

"I'm so sorry, Hot Spot! I didn't mean to do it! I don't want you guys to feel my pain and sadness anymore! I'm so sorry! I've been a horrible sister and a failure, I don't deserve any of this!" Katie cried sadly, her tears falling from her eyes like raindrops.

"Katie I don't ever want you to talk like that. You were just worried is all, and while we appreciate your thoughtfulness, your big brothers can handle this," Streetwise said gently.

"We really can." Blades agreed.

The little honey-haired girl whimpers and continues crying. "I'm so sorry, Protectobots," she said softly.

"No more tears; it's all in the past now," First Aid said, wiping away her tears and kissing her forehead.

Katie snuggled close to her big brothers. "I missed you, big bubbas."

"And we missed you," Hot Spot said, kissing her forehead. She started giggling softly and quietly and kissed him back on the cheek.

Blades then noticed something on Katie's lap under the covers. "Katie? Where'd the miniature us come from?" He asked, pointing at them.

She started giggling again. "Carly made them for me as a get well present," she said cutely, bringing all five plushies of the Protectobots out.

"My, aren't we dashing in person?" Groove asked playfully.

"Yeah, Carly captured us real good. Looks just like us, but smaller, cute, and cuddly," Streetwise said with a smile.

Katie giggled quietly as First Aid gently checked her injuries and wounds and felt her forehead. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"A little bit better now," She answered.

"Looks like in another few days and you'll be on your feet. Wheeljack told us you got a fever, so it looks like we're taking extra care of you," he said, petting her head and cuddling her.

Katie softly giggled and Hot Spot gently intertwined his fingers with hers and kissed her head. "Get some rest, Katie. We'll take care of you and look after you," he whispered. Little Katie smiled cutely and fell asleep in her big brothers' arms.

The Aerialbots and Rachel were watching from the door and Silverbolt smiled. "She's going to be okay," he said.

"That's good," Skydive said.

Rachel smiled. "Thanks for helping her, guys," she said.

"That's what brothers do, kiddo," Fireflight said, gently ruffling Rachel's hair as they headed to their quarters too to get some sleep.

* * *

 _A few days later..._

"Okay Katie, just one more test and we'll see what happens next. The final test is to see if you can walk," Ratchet said as he, the Protectobots, Wheeljack, Hoist, Grapple, along with Optimus, Rachel, Ironhide, Prowl, Skyfire, and the Aerialbots gathered around the medbay and Hot Spot gently helped Katie on her feet.

"Okay now sis, I want you to try to walk to your father; he or I will catch you if you're about to fall," Hot Spot said, making sure Katie had her feet completely under her.

"Okay," she said nervously as she starts taking wobbly steps. "My legs feel stiff."

"Here, honey," he said, holding Katie under her arms. "Stretch them out a bit before trying. That will make it easier."

Little Katie took some deep breaths as she stretched out her legs and again slowly started walking towards Optimus, the other Protectobots, Ironhide, Prowl, and Rachel. "You're doing it, Katie!" Rachel cheered, bouncing in Prowl's arms as the Praxian smiled.

"That's it baby girl, you're almost there," Optimus said, smiling as he held out his arms wide. After a few moments, she reached out to him.

"I did it, daddy!" She said happily.

"Yes you did, and you get a big surprise for making it," Optimus replied, nodding to the Protectobots.

"TICKLE TIME!" The Protectobots announced as they combined into Defensor and gently grabbed her, ticking Katie's tickle spots.

She started giggling and laughing as her combiner brother tickled her. "DEFENSY!" She laughed.

"KATIE BEAR!" Defensor laughed out in amusement. "COOCHIE COOCHIE COO!"

"TAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Katie laughed and squirm playfully. After a while, Defensor stopped and brought Katie up into a big bear cuddle.

"We love you, Katie," Defensor said, his voice mixed with the Protectobots' and his together at once.

"I love you too, big brothers," she said cutely, cuddling back.

And that proves to show that there is...a mystical bond between big brothers and a little sister.

* * *

 **Please leave a review for Katiemae77, Steelcode, and myself, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
